Together We Could Be Unstoppable
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: I am not just the little girl from 2 who can throw knives. I am more then that. Cato knows it. But they don't. He seems more interested in the blonde from 1 then me. I've been humiliated and The Girl On Fire is going to burn.
1. The Girl With The Knives

**Hi :) Clove and Cato are my favorite characters so yeah, I figured I'd do a fic about them. I hope it's good.**

**I saw the movie and it gave me the inspiration to write this. The movie was so so good!**

**Clove POV**

A blinding light flashes from bedroom window. It points directly into my eyes which causes my eyelids to flutter open. I roll over to my right side, trying to forget about the light and fall back asleep. It's too early to get up. I know I should be excited for today, my day. Reaping day. But instead my stomach keeps dropping. I grab my knees and pull them to my chest. My brown hair lies on the feather pillow. Today I will volunteer for the Hunger Games.

It's a family tradition here in the Hendrix household. Every 7 years an eligible child must volunteer. 7 years ago my brother Oliver volunteered. He was dead by the blood bath. Our family hadn't been taken seriously after that. It's almost unheard of that someone from district 2 dies in the bloodbath, and it hasn't happened since he did. Our family has been the butt of bloodbath jokes since.

Now it is my turn to show what I'm made of. It's either me or my 13 year old sister Garnet. My parents would never allow her blood to be spilled. They baby her too much and it drives me insane. She knows I hate it, so she craves the attention even more.

"Hello Clove." Garnet says as she pours herself a glass of milk. She pours it till the glass almost overfills. Now, there is no more milk for me. I grab the carton and throw it into the garbage. Garnet knows exactly how to push me. I don't bother saying hello or eating with her, I grab my coat and leave.

"Clove?" Garnet asks. "Yes?" I grunt. "Good luck." She says with a smile. I know for once she actually means it. We both love each other, but we have awkward ways of showing it. I nod and head out the door.

I walk to Brown Bridge, the one over Brown River. (No surprise there) I know Cato will be there. He is. I blush when his strong face comes into view. His jaw is clenched, something he does when he's angry.

"Hi." I say sitting down next to him. "I've made up my mind," I state before he can even say hello, "I'm going to volunteer, don't bother stopping me." I say, hoping that he will stop me and stroke my hair saying don't go. He does nothing, "You'll win." That's all he says. I feel a bit hurt, he's supposed to be supportive of me, especially today.

"Clove," He starts, "That kiss was wrong, I never meant to put any ideas in your head. We're only friends." I feel like stomping my foot and starting a tantrum. But instead I lift my chin and say, "I understand Cato, it was just the heat of the moment."

Everyday I go back to last week. He was in my backyard and we were training together as usual. I was trying out my father's special knife, the one I'd tried to throw for years but could never even hit the target. I finally hit it and we hugged and for some reason he kissed me. I'll never forget how his lips felt against mine. A sweet sensation. I've only kissed one other boy and I'm supposed to marry him according to my mother. I hate him and he always tries to get in my face and kiss me. I feel nothing with him, but with Cato I felt tingles up my spine.

"Yeah, it was." He agrees and looks into the river, "I was thinking of also volunteering." My heart stops for a moment. Cato can not steal this from me. I wanted to win the games for him and have another moment when he kisses me.

"But you can't!" I start. He grabs my arm reassuringly and smiles, "But together we could be unstoppable. It is true so I do not argue. His blond hair is in his eyes again. I am tempted to brush it aside but I do not want to do anything romantic. I just nod and we walk to the Justice Building. His words haunt my mind, 'Together we could be unstoppable.'

I wait in line for them to prick my finger; I steal a glance at Cato. He winks at me. I laugh, so much for keeping the romance on an undertone. But then I shake it away, friends could wink at each other, I am just being stupid. We go into our age groups. I follow the other fifteen year olds. Cato heads with the seventeen year old boys.

My stomach turns like it did when I tried out for the second grade play and I threw up on stage. That will not happen again, I will be brave Clove Hendrix.

Our escort Cleo Mahogany steps on stage with a smile. She's quite odd, always wobbling around and she always tilts her head as though it's the first time she's seen the world.

She does the boring intro stuff like 'Happy hunger Games!' I don't listen I just look at my boots uncomfortably. I look at my father. He is the mayor of district 2 and he is sitting on stage. He doesn't look my way once. He can be cruel, but I know somewhere in his heart he loves his 4 children. I think of how 2 of them died in the games, Oliver and Maple. Only one of his children won the games: Cypress. I know he is proud of him; he used to be my hero and role model. Only he, I, and Garnet are left. My father needs to look up to me like he does to Cypress. I am determined. I now remember why I am volunteering, to make my family proud.

I am startled when Cleo says, "Alright now, ladies first!" She reaches into the bowl and calls an unfamiliar name. I jump up and about 5 other girls do too. I am first, "I volunteer!" I run up stage and grab the microphone. This is my show. i am about 5'4 and Cleo seems to be 4'9 I tower over her, "My name is Clove Hendrix and I volunteer." I look to see Cato. He's not watching or listening. My face heats up with anger.

Cleo seems happy though, "The mayor's daughter! This will be an interesting year!" She moves on to the boys. Sure enough Cato is up with me. I smile and think, 'Together we can be unstoppable.' That is enough to get me through these next couple days.

A couple peacekeepers lead us out. It is now time for the goodbyes. I am ready, and don't have to worry about crying. Not a single tear will slide down my cheek.

"Clove honey," My mother rushes into the room, "That was so brave." She hugs me and her pearl necklace pushes into my throat. She doesn't mean what she said. She's watched 3 other kids of hers do this. I am not even close to being her favorite. My father comes in next. All he does is bring me down.

"That was a horrible entrance Clove, made me look like I didn't raise you." I bit my lip. My mother is too afraid to protest. I say nothing to him, I don't want anything to even do with him right now.

Garnet comes in with her hair in bows. 'That was lovely Clove." She smiles sweetly. She is just trying to get our parents attention back on her. It seems to have worked because my mother starts adjusting her hair bows. Another shot of anger flows through my body. I feel like I am a volcano and at my second I will erupt.

I sit down on the red couch. I will probably get no more visitors. I am wrong, a group of my school friends come in. I don't really like them so I just smile and tell them to watch me on TV. I try to be regular Clove, the girl that everyone likes at school. I am popular and will have no trouble getting sponsors. I smile and think, 'Together we could be unstoppable.'

The peacekeepers take my friends out. Now it is time to go on the train to the capitol. It won't take long, and I will get to see Cato. When I see him I will beat his ass for volunteering.

**I hope it was good! Did you like it? REVIEW they are the best presents ever! And guess what! They're free :)**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	2. The Girl on Fire Will Burn

**Sorry for not updating quick enough… Fan fiction was giving me trouble. This chapter is a little bit of everything before the games.**

**Chapter 2:**

The next step of our journey is the trains. The capitol acts as though this is the greatest adventure of our lives! Pathetic. All this is, is a fast moving train. I am not easily impressed, and neither is Cato.

Cato is tracing his finger on a small remote control fireplace. He seems to be more interested in a fireplace mantel them moi.

I pretend to be interested in the floral arrangements and the beverages of every flavor and color. Cato smirks from behind me. Correct, two can play this game.

On the train, tributes have a chance to have a long chat with there mentors. I am ready to meet them. It will be the same as always, they will prefer Cato over me. He is the golden boy of our district. Girls fall over him and the boys all want to be his friend. I used to be his friend, once even more then that. 2 years ago you might've even called us a couple. Of course I would've publicly humiliated myself by saying that, which is why I kept my mouth shut tight about it. It truly is amazing how two people can fall apart so fast.

"Cato. Clove." Our mentors say strongly. It is Brutus. He is tall and seems like a military leader. Enobaria comes out next, when she smiled it showed her sharp, cosmetically altered teeth.

"You look strong," Enobaria said placing a stern hand on Cato's shoulder. He murmurs thank you and she flips her blonde hair over her shoulder and looks directly at me.

"Hi?" I ask questionably. She scoffs, "Do not question your mentor girl." I feel my face get hot; something that rarely happens and I retreat into my small shell of humiliation. I do not pay much attention to them after that. I will do my own thing. With the careers of course, but I do not have to listen to these fools.

When tributes arrive at the capitol, they are whisked away to the remake center. Cato and I are dragged by the hand and pulled onto small beds.

"You look nice." A lady with a bright pink perm says to me. She's lying, I have never truly been pretty. Her warm hands massage into my skin while another lady is doing pedicures on my feet. This is almost relaxing. They don't talk to me, which I am fine with. What unnerves me is that Enobaria is lurking behind a curtain and watching me. Time flies through when we meet our stylists. I am still barely listening. I am focusing on a game plan.

Cato takes my hand and leads me to some sort of lightly luminated room. White walla and white floors.

" Brutus told me there are no cameras in here." He explained. I boil.

"Sure, because you're his little pet." I spit out. I am still not pleased by this.

"Honestly Clove, why does this bother you so much?" He asks me. At this point I have no idea what to say. Why does this bother me? I really don't have a reason. I know they have to pick a favorite, and maybe I'm the one with the problem.

"Don't worry about it," He says brushing my hair out of my eyes. It is the nicest act he has done to me for years, "I'm sure they'll love you soon enough." He says smiling.

I nuzzle my head on his chest. This feels right. I don't want to leave this spot. He tilts my chin up and kisses me. Sparks fly and I feel perfect. He kisses me more intensely. "I've been waiting to do that for a year now." He says.

I smile and kiss him again. A thought shudders into my mind… Only one comes out alive. i hear footsteps and we break apart. It is Enobaria. I know she heard and saw what happened. She touches my chin, and snarls. "Come Clove, it is time for the chariot rides." I shudder at the thought of it. I leave Cato standing shocked in his Greek costume. What the hell just happened?

Bold = Cloves thoughts

I stand on the chariot and listen to _exactly _what they say.

"First out are Glimmer and Marvel from District 1. Their district's specialty is luxury goods – and doesn't that show in their fabulous costumes! Tall, regal Glimmer looks magnificent with a pink feather headdress and a full-length gown. **Ugh she looks like a ditz, waving like she's the most important girl there. I instantly hate **_**Glimmer**_** what a ridiculous name!**

Wow! Next out are Clove and Cato from District 2, and they are truly stunning. In tradition-style garb, like ancient Greek gods, the two look positively divine. Clove's golden helmet emphasizes her beautiful bone structure. We can't help but wonder if her stylists are trying to foreshadow another golden crown- the victor's crown, which would look spectacular on Clove's dark hair. Cato's sleeveless costume shows off his arms to good effort- wouldn't want to wrestle him! These two look like the serious contenders they are!

**For once I seem to get more credit then Cato. I feel wonderful inside. Of course that all changes because now they are shouting his name. I think about our kiss for a moment and I smile. I zone out until district 12.**

But what's that back there? Ladies and gentlemen, there's something brand new this year- the tributes from district 12 are… on fire!

**I snap up quickly. How could the filth from that district look good! No we were the one's supposed to be stealing away the hearts of Panem, not some ridiculous girl from 12. This won't do. **

****

We are at the heart of the complex, the training center. I look at the massive, open gym. Bright lights illuminate the area from above. The cavernous space echoes with the sound of grunts and clashing weapons.

I meet with the careers, Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Me, Talli (the girl from four) I am sure that we project an aura of arrogance and that we intimidate the competition. I head for the sharpest knives and smile. This was how I met Cato; he'd watch me throw knives. He catches my eye and I know he's thinking the same thing.

Atala motions for us to come in a circle. She is the head trainer and can whip anyone into shape. I won't need it and I feel proud joking with the others. Atala points out the other stations. We don't listen, we poke fun at the other tributes. She blows her whistle. The training has begun.

I follow Cato to the gauntlet. (the extreme obstacle course) we both have no trouble with it. We high-five each other at the end. Two game makers look our way and I hear them mumble something about us. I can only hope it's something good. I grab some knives, of course they are the sharpest ones there. Hitting the target is nothing, I never miss. Cato has a sword. We used to practice as children whenever our parents had social events. If we were at my house we'd play in the yard pretending to be the last two alive in the hunger games. I never imagined this would happen.

"You've got to wow them." Enobaria had told me before the individual sessions. I did a well job, hitting the targets spot on. I showed how I could tie a rope too. No one had suspected my 42 seconds. That was one of the few things my father taught me. My eyes sting thinking about him and how he would say I wasn't doing well enough. He had burned me too many times. If I made it home I don't know what I would say to him.

I cover myself well. I don't show my emotions, the crowd will never realize that I am screaming inside. Cato doesn't even know. I look into his eyes. I want to kiss him, but I doubt we'll get a chance in that room again. I sigh. And watch to see what score I got.

Cato got a 9. We cheer him on and wait for mine. Enobaria's hair keeps getting in my mouth and I'm ready to get up and slap her. She knows it bothers me, that is why she's doing it.

10. I get a 10. I am ultra proud of myself that I did better then Cato. Cato claps my on the back and Brutus says I did my best, but Enobaria smile wickedly. Doesn't she want me to succeed?

We all shout when Katniss Everdeen gets an 11. It's highly impossible. How could _she _have done better then me! The girl on fire is just going to have to burn.

Before the interviews Enobaria pulls me aside. "Show them Clove, the sarcastic and sweet girl from District 2." She says to me. She looks serious.

"Are you just trying to make me fail?" I ask. I don't care what she thinks of me anymore.

"No. All along I have had faith in you, I see you as a younger me. I see more potential then Cato. What I have done has made you try harder and be stronger. I know how you are wired Clove. Take my advice now." She shoos me away and I actually feel quite… good.

My stylist Salmonella dolls me up. (who in their right mind would name there child Salmonella?) "You'll do great hun!" She says encourage. I look at myself in the mirror. I do not even recognize my reflection. I look at least 2 years older, Cato's age. I smile once and twirl around in my dress, a very un-Clove move. "Can I remove my freckles?" I ask. They annoy me to death. "No honey, they look great!" Ugh… Salmonella just laughs. And says come on sweets and I stand in line next to Cato.

I stand in line and watch Glimmer go first. Cesar calls her the blonde-bombshell. I just laugh and a couple people stare at me. Glimmer wears a see through dress. Sadly, she knows how to work a crowd. Marvel was a little entertaining.

Cato looked amazing. He watched me half of the time. He won over the audience by being charming and a little cocky. Cute.

They call me up. I'm a little nervous. I don't know if I can top Glimmer but I'll have to. Sarcastic and sweet I tell myself and walk up stage.

It goes well, he compliments me on my frilly orange dress and I add a few bits of humor into it. The crowd roars at the end, more applause then Glimmer. I feel satisfied.

Cato hugs me and kisses my forehead. Enobaria lasts and says save it for the arena. I've never seen her joke once. As usual Katniss Everdeen steals away the applause. _My _applause.


End file.
